1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a branching device for a hybrid fan-out cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an optical cable formed from a plurality of optical fibers is used for transmitting optical signals to a position that is remotely located at a long distance. Recently, lines are configured using such a hybrid fan-out cable to transmit electric power as well as optical signals, in which the hybrid fan-out cable is configured by combining at least one power cable formed from a plurality of copper wires with at least one optical cable formed from a plurality of optical fibers. Such a hybrid fan-out cable may be employed for providing a communication line and a power line to a power supply facility within an optical connection enclosure that receives at least one optical cable and at least one power cable in unison, or to a communication facility of a block of flats, such as an apartment house, or a large building.
Because a communication line and a power line are typically installed along the routes that are substantially coincident to each other, although the lines are formed separately from each other, it is possible to further simplify the configuration of an aerial line or an underground line if such a hybrid fan-out cable is installed. In particular, because not only an optical cable formed from plural optical fibers but also a power cable is essentially required in building a high-speed, large-capacity communication network, a hybrid fan-out cable having at least one optical cable and at least one power cable in combination can be usefully utilized for simplifying the construction of a line.
When building a communication network or a power grid using such a hybrid fan-out cable, at least one optical cable/power cable or at least one sub-hybrid fan-out cable is branched out from the hybrid fan-out cable as needed. At this time, when such a hybrid fan-out cable is wired through a power pole, there is a strong likelihood that at least one branched-out part of the hybrid fan-out cable is exposed to an outdoor environment. Accordingly, the branched-out part of the hybrid fan-out cable is in danger of being corroded or damaged by external environments, such as dust, excrement of birds or bad weather. In addition, in an aerial line, a force to branch out one or more optical cables and power cables from such a hybrid fan-out cable is continuously exerted onto the sheath of the hybrid fan-out cable at the branched-out part due to the weight of the optical cables and power cables themselves.
Although a heat shrinkable tube or a water-proof tape has been used for protecting such a branched-out part in the past, there is a problem in that the heat shrinkable tube or water-proof tube may be damaged due to the deterioration thereof according to the fluctuation of temperature, the exposure to sunlight, precipitation, moisture or the like. Furthermore, even if a protection treatment is implemented using such a heat shrinkable tube or water-proof tape, it is unavoidable that the branched-out part can be fractured if dust or water permeates into the heat shrinkable tube or water-proof tape and is frozen.
In order to protect a branched-out part, a gland-type mechanical member or bonding tube may be occasionally used, and a resin, such as silicon or epoxy, may be introduced into the mechanical member or bonding tube around the branched part to seal the branched part. However, when such gland-type mechanical members are used, there are problems in that it is necessary to fabricate a plurality of the mechanical members or to adjust the number of the mechanical members depending on the number of branched-out cables, and it is necessary to use additional sealing members, such as O-rings, and parts to anchor the mechanical members. When a bonding tube is used, there are problems in that it is impossible to secure complete sealing over the entirety of the bonding tube, and a considerable length of time is required for shrinking the bonding tube itself. In addition, if a resin, such as silicon or epoxy, is introduced in order to enhance the sealing effect, it is inevitable that the weight of the branched-out part is increased, and a considerable length of time is required for curing the resin.